


Hour of the Wolf

by background_vulcan, emcapi, evilldarkside, greatbirdofthegalaxy, images_words, JadeAbarai, The_Norsiest, TransMartain (EternalLibrary), tuvokholdmyhandchallenge, UniversalSatan, yel_halansu



Category: Star Trek
Genre: OC, Other, RP, Section 31, USS Tribble Threat, event, hour of the wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/background_vulcan/pseuds/background_vulcan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emcapi/pseuds/emcapi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilldarkside/pseuds/evilldarkside, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbirdofthegalaxy/pseuds/greatbirdofthegalaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAbarai/pseuds/JadeAbarai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalLibrary/pseuds/TransMartain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge/pseuds/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalSatan/pseuds/UniversalSatan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yel_halansu/pseuds/yel_halansu
Summary: Collaborative Discord RPAdmiral Volkov, head of Section 31, comes aboard the USS Bartholomew with two grunts to inspect the ship and get a full report of the Wayn incident.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: USS Tribble Threat





	1. Set up

**Author's Note:**

> Collaborative Discord RP. There is limited editing on this because I ripped this straight from the server.  
> Everyone that was writing is going to be credited as an author or in the notes for each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verelan written by greatbirdofthegalaxy  
> Sindari written by JadeAbarai

Verelan

\-----------------

Verelan is bored at work, nothing much is happening. She had expected her assignment here to be more hands-on, more anthropology-based, more a cultural exchange. Instead, they needed her coding and communications skills - which, fine, but now she finds herself sitting next to an equally bored Andorian teenager, watching as their newly upgraded, fully automated, ultra-long-range stellar cartography sensors chug along in the background collecting data on an endless parade of uninhabited systems. Except - what's that?

It's a warp signature. Still lightyears away, but headed in their direction. And it looks Federation.... _mostly._ Something about it pings a memory of an earlier conversation. She surreptitiously downloads the data to her PADD and sends a message to Sindari. _Something odd on sensors. I think you need to see this._

Sindari

\---------------------------

She had been so enthralled with her task that she didn’t hear the familiar footfalls of Verelan entering the med-bay.  
  
” _E_ _'lev_ ** **.**** ” Verelan’s voice was soft, hoping not to startle the other.  
  
Sindari looked up from her task surprised. She hadn’t expected to see Verelan out of her lab, they had both been quite busy now that the ship had found a normal routine.  
” _E’lev._ ” Sindari replied with a smile. “I hadn’t expected to see you till later.”

Verelan gave her a small smile. “This seemed too important to wait.” She handed her PADD over, hidden behind the encryption was the warp signature she had been waiting for.  
Sindari grinned wildly as she studied the data. Admiral Volkov was two days out from their position. Perfect.

“Do not let anyone know.” Sindari said quickly closing the file and handing the PADD back. “Admiral Volkov will let them know when he is ready to board.”

Verelan nodded, her curiosity peaked. “Who is that?”

Sindari sighed and placed her sample in the case. “He is my superior and he is probably not happy if he is making a personal visit.”A part of her was dreading having him come aboard but with the possible data breech and everything that had happened it wasn’t a shock that StarFleet sent him.

Verelan thought back to Solok’s visit to the ship and how disruptive that had made everything. She could only imagine what Sindari’s superior would be like. “Anything I need to do?”

Sindari shook her head and smiled gratefully. “Just continue what you are doing.” She leaned over and kissed her. “And don’t get into trouble.”

Verelan nodded and was about to make a snarky retort when her PADD chimed. Shan was looking for her. “See you soon?”

“You still owe me dinner.” Sindari confirmed. Though she highly doubted that she would be escaping the med-bay anytime soon. 

\--The next night---

Sindari

\---------------------------

Sindari made her way back into the kitchen. The Admiral was due to make contact tomorrow and as much as she hated to admit it, she was nervous. She had spent time as Nausicaan prisoner and that hadn't made her nearly as jumpy as this was making her now.

She pulled down a frying pan and a cutting board. Two months. Two months into a five year mission and she was ready to call it a disaster. She had been doing this since she was able to hold a scalpel and never had come across a more chaotic mix of an organization then Starfleet.

Setting the meat on the board she pulled the knife and gave it a quick sharpen before slicing it into strips. Feeling the meat give way under the sharp blade was relaxing at lest, it was familiar. Unlike this ship. The halls and corridors didn't lead to were she would have excepted, the air smelled different then what she was used to, the words on her console were hard to read against the white screen. If she was on the _Nei'rrh_ she would have had a crew she could trust, a layout that made sense, she wouldn't have to put on a face.

She was tired.

The meat hit the pan with a sizzle and Sindari quickly diced up the mushrooms and vegetables. Tossing them into the pan she let them cook a bit before pouring the Andorian wine into the pan. She inhaled and her stomach grumbled in anticipation.

Grabbing a plate she transferred the food over and gave everything a quick wipe down. Once she had her drink and food she headed out to her room. She didn't want to waste any time preparing herself to tomorrow.


	2. Hour of the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaale written by Chrysanthdreams https://chrysanthdreams.tumblr.com/  
> Ensign Peacock/transmission written by JadeAbarai

Jaale sits in his chair, his mind clearer than it has been for days. Everything is going to plan, the bridge today has been pretty uneventful. The ship continues on its chartered course. He smiles slightly, already looking forward to his next meditation session.

Ensign Peacock eyed the long range sensor curiously, that was a Federation signature right? They double and triple checked trying to clear up the odd distortion on the screen. It took them a minute of adjusting the frequencies but they got something.

“Capt-Sir. There is a _Miranda-class_ starship incoming. ” They shout excitedly from console.

“Open frequencies, Ensign,” Jaale says, his slight smile turning into a frown. This was unexpected.

The ensign punched opened the transmission. The viewscreen only showed a still image of the federation seal.

"Captain this is a Federation envoy from Headquarters. Prepare to receive the Admiral." said the monotone voice. "You should be receiving the authorization order now."

The Captains console flashed with the correct orders and authorization code.

Jaale starts at the sudden command and the realisation that an Admiral was being beamed aboard without any warning, any prior knowledge.

“Sa’Kell, please stand in while I go to the transporter room to meet with the Admiral,” Jaale jumps up, straightening his uniform.

Damn, if he had been alerted to this visitation beforehand, he could have at least brushed his hair.

He heads to the transporter room, leaving the bridge crew and first officer to maintain course.


	3. Transporter room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volkov written by JadeAbarai
> 
> Jaale written by chrysanthdreams https://chrysanthdreams.tumblr.com/
> 
> Human Grunt aka Richard Head written by evilldarkside
> 
> Vulcan Grunt aka Spunk written by The_Norsiest

In the transporter room, Jaale awaits the Admiral beaming aboard, concerned and slightly anxious that this had been sprung on them from out of the blue.

Three figures materialized on the transporter pad, they could have easily been mistaken for a normal delegation party save for the fact that they were all wearing black uniforms, armed and donning tactical vests, and a black Fleet delta sat on their chests.

Admiral Volkov, head of Section 31 and a veteran of the Dominion War, stepped off the platform. He was tall, a few inches taller then the Chief of Security, clearly kept active because despite the age on his face he was clearly muscular for a human his age. His face was creased into a perpetual frown as he gave the surroundings a once over.

He really was just as the reports had said.

He was followed closely by the two others a Human and a Vulcan, neither of them not showing much in the way of expressions.

A tall and muscular man with pointed ears and traditional bowl cut black hair now stands behind the admiral. He says nothing, his calculative gaze roams about the room before landing on the captain of the ship. Arms behind his back and expression passive before he brings up one hand and offers a Ta’al.

An average height stocky human male with a shaved head and tactical shades, stands at attention, waiting to be given his orders. Lines around his mouth tell the story of constant grimacing.

“Captain Tamaz, we have a lot to go over.” Volkov rumbled stepping over the the Captain. ”Lead the way.”

The Captain offers a Ta’al in return, his expression stoic, his brain spreading through possible reasons why Admiral Volkov and his entourage are here.

“Admiral, greetings. Welcome to the USS Bartholomew. I was not informed that would you be coming aboard.”

He looks to the rest of the landing party. They all looked incredible stern, cold, intimidating.

“What is the reason for your visitation?”

The Admiral studies the Captain silently for a moment. "Data breech." He glares and motions to the other two. "They will be inspecting your ship while you debrief me."

The shorter man inclines his head at the mention. Clearly all business and no bullshit.

The man known as, Spunk, gives one reserved yet firm head nod to the admiral. He pays no mind to his human counterpart and waits solemnly to be dismissed.

“I see...” He should have known this would come to pass, what with Sindari and Verelan here. A stab of mistrust and anger washed over him. Had they been sending information to the Tal Shiar all this time?

“Admiral, if you follow me to my office, my crew will see to your party,”

He discreetly sends a message to Anda to tail the other two visitors closely as he turns to lead the admiral to his office.

The Admiral waves off the other two and follows the captain closely.

The tall man exits, making long strides to the door and offering no acknowledgment to the human as he leaves. His destination is at least obvious to himself.

The human walks with a purpose out of the transporter room. He loops his thumbs into the front of his vest, eyebrows low over his shades.


	4. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa'Kell written by images_words
> 
> Richard Head written by evilldarkside

The short man strides on to the bridge, looking for the first officer.

"First officer Naro Sa'Kell, my name is Agent Richard Head and I have business with you." He says flatly, levelling her with a stare from behind his shades.

She raises an eyebrow at him in a very Vulcan sort of way. T'Vana would be proud.

"And what business might that be?"

Head resists the urge to raise his own eyebrow back in a mock motion.

"You are aware of the security breach your ship has underwent recently?" He asks in the same toneless voice, already knowing the answer.

"Of course."

He gives her a flat look.

"It is my duty to gather information on this subject. What can you tell me about the events?" He crosses his arms over his broad chest and does raise his eyebrow this time.

"I wasn't present for the... incident. I think you'll find that the Captain and the Chief of Security know quite a bit more than I do. I am, of course, aware of what happened, but the account of one who was actually there would be more thorough, don't you think?" She doesn't like this man. She's careful not to let that show, projecting a sense that her annoyance is with the unexpected visit in general.

"So as a First Officer, you are unable to give me an accurate account of the multiple times- over an extended period of time- where sabotage occured and sensitive information was accessed?"

He tilts his shaven head to the right slightly and sniffs loudly, "you would have had meetings during this time I assume. So I am going to ask again; what can you tell me about the events involving Nawayn Kisq?" His mouth is a hard line.

"I am able to, I simply don't think I'm the best person to ask." She doesn't falter. She's not unbreakable, no one is, but right now, she's pretty damn close.

"I trusted him," she admits. Not a lament, not apologetic. It's just a fact. "As did a great many people on this ship. And he betrayed us. He sent a hologram around the ship to perform minor acts of sabotage, seemingly just to throw off the investigation. He did, as you know, access sensitive information. The Chief figured it out, there was a chase, and it ended with him being beamed off the ship before he could be arrested."

Head pulls out his PADD to make notes, he jots down words quickly. A small frown falls on his hardened face. "You are the second in command. What your captain knows, you know. Otherwise you would not hold such a position" he says clearly as he types.

"Trust means little to my investigation" he says bluntly, with an air of desensitised practice. "Tell me more about these acts of sabotage" he follows up with.

"Very well." She explains the various acts of sabotage.

He nods slowly as he finishes up his notes on that matter.

"You have Sub Commander T'Mrian on board. From what you have told me...the more threatening acts happened in her work space." He starts, turning his solid stare back at the first officer, "do you believe she may have been specifically targeted?" He asks sternly.

"It's likely. However, I do not have enough information as of now to know if it was her work that was being targeted, or her personally."

He finishes up his notes and is just about to leave but just to add the final knife turn to the unpleasant interaction; "the command of this ship is woefully subpar" he sneers before exiting.

Sa'Kell doesn't respond to that.


	5. Science Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verelan written by greatbirdofthegalaxy
> 
> Spunk written by The_Norsiest
> 
> Click and Shan written by EternalLibrary

Spunk enters the science lab, arms position sternly behind his back. He makes note of the room, entering it only after the doors have fully opening and he has a grasp on all system locations. Knowing the lay of the land before making any unnecessary movement. He walks deliberately up to Verelan and offers a Ta’al. “Sub commander.”

Verelan looks up in surprise. "I'm sorry, have we been introduced?"

Her eyes quickly run over his dark uniform and black delta badge. This....is ominous.

“I am agent Spunk here on assignment with Admiral Volkov.” He explains simply in monotone fashion. “We are investigating the recent security breeches of the USS Bartholomew. Would you have time to speak on these incidents?”

Verelan stares at the Vulcan for a moment, then glances at her instrument panel, which is cheerfully collecting data in a fully automated way that genuinely does not need her watching.

"...I have nothing but time, Agent," she says with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Might I ask, who is Admiral Volkov? I wasn't informed we were due for inspection."

The man pulls out his PADD and sets it for taking notes “this is not an inspection.” He states flatly. “We are investigating the recent security breeches aboard the ship.” He repeats giving nothing more away.

A few keys are meticulously tapped before he speaks again. “Please tell me of what you know in regards to the recent acts of sabotage.”

Click looks up from where they and Shan are monitoring the probe's health and signal strength and watches the interaction with a slightly tilted head.

Verelan grimaces. "As far as I understand it, the sabotage itself was intended as a distraction, to throw ship security off the trail while the impostor on board gathered sensitive data. The impostor had posed as a bartender, and gained the trust of many crew members. I do not know what data was accessed, nor to what end. Security was quite slow to respond. Starfleet might appreciate that bit of information." She raised an eyebrow. "You ARE Starfleet, no?"

The tall man clicked his PADD and did not look to the Romulan as he wrote down her words. Once everything was put into proper place in his notes he raised his eyes. Without answering her own question he asked his next. “You are here as an assignment from the Free State. To help aid relations between our governments. The Free state and the Federation. Do you feel these acts of sabotage hindered your work aboard the ship at all?” There is a slight pause and the man’s eyes narrow only a fraction, possibly undetectably. “Do you feel personally that these acts affected your objective?”

Verelan blinked.

"The acts of sabotage were largely targeted against me. So yes, I would say it made my work a bit difficult."

Click and Shan exchange a look, remembering the explosion in this exact lab.

Spunk lowers the PADD slightly and turns his head to look directly at Verelan. “You were the target? Please elaborate.”

"On multiple occasions, the acts of sabotage occurred in such a way that the intent appeared either to frame me, or to eliminate me. There were two explosions in the science labs, one injured a colleague across the hall and was set up to make me look suspicious. Another was in this lab, and would have killed my colleague if I hadn't found him in time." She is very pointedly not mentioning that there is another Romulan on board.

Spunk rises his PADD again and makes notes. Beneath his shades his eyes dart over the information, committing it to memory before he raises his face again. “Before you stated these acts were meant to throw off your security team. As a distraction” he repeats her words “does that include these acts that were centered upon you or do you believe this ‘imposter’ had reasons to act against you and your work here?”

Verelan looks away. "I don't know. I do know that on account of being Romulan, I was considered a top suspect for quite a long time. It may be that the intent was never to harm me, but only to create an association between myself and the incidents. What better scapegoat for mysterious trouble and danger than the first Free State diplomatic exchange officer in the Federation, no?"

She grimaces. "I don't know what to tell you. The bastard had his own motivations, I never could figure out what went on in his head."

Agent Spunk is quiet for a long moment as he stares at Verelan. No emotions, no thoughts are evident in his features. Finally he makes his last notes on the PADD and then places it in the holster at his side. “The information you have supplied is sufficient.” He turns without more ceremony and exits the room.


	6. Engineering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sslith written by tuvokholdmyhandchallenge 
> 
> Richard Head written by evilldarkside
> 
> Jaale written by Chrysanthdreams https://chrysanthdreams.tumblr.com/
> 
> Lyle written by emcapi

The human walks into engineering and ignores all of the clearly low tier engineers. He strides over to the Gorn and acting Chief of Engineering. He doesn't wait for her to notice him before speaking.

"Lieutenant Sslith Ka'alsth. My name is Agent Richard Head. I am here on a closed investigation into the recent security breaches." He says with no tone changes. "What can you tell me about the events?"

Sslith looks up, sets down her PADD, looks him up and down. "Wouldn't it be interesting if I gave up classified information to the first man who walked into engineering on a," she checks her chronometer, "Tuesday morning? Let's discuss security breaches." She squares up, taps her comm. "Captain Jaale from Engineering, do we have guests right now?" Her hand itches to go to her phaser. "Proof of identity, please."

This was a reaction be had had many times before. He simply shows her his identifying badge.

"Your captain is aware of our presence." He says flatly, eyebrow raised.

Lyle, in the background, sort of slides down behind the console they're using until just their eyes and hair are visible because who the hell are these guys where did they come from.

“Lt. Commander, everything is fine,” the Captain says, aware they are being listened to. He really wanted to say Don’t let them wear you down. Stay on your guard.

Sslith blinks. "What is your investigation about? Exactly, since I assume you have all the information already." Sslith had never been more thankful for her lack of expression. And her general ability to stay out of other people's business.

"The actions of a Nawayn Kisq. I need a detailed run down of his acts of sabotage. From you in particular, with a focus on his hologram uses."

He taps his PADD and opens up his file. Once opened he turns his attention back to her, "I will have follow up questions" he adds with a calm and 'polite' tight smile.

Sslith shrugs, bleeding indifference even as her heart rate ticks up. She wasn't even a part of this, but she finds herself covering... someone's ass. "I am the replacement engineering head. The previous engineering head left without official handoff, any information regarding incidents before my time were recorded only in logs. Actuallt, I would like to report that handoff was, frankly, not great. I assumed Starfleet would teach its staff better communication. That seems to be a trend here-" she looks at him pointedly, "I thought ship inspections were legally required to come with some fore-warning?"

She looks down at the program. "As it is, since your authority checks out, we have had some hologram incidents. Our ship... appeared to take part in a ship-WIDE*, unexpected holoprogram focused on so.e earth culture." She waves a hand. "Not sure which. Beta shift engineers solved the problem and we've shut the entire system down until further notice. It's not related to any mandatory systems, as you know, so I'm honestly not too worried about it." She picks up a PADD. "But I would be interested in submitting my commendations for beta shift, if you're heading back to starfleet HQ could you be a dear and drop those off for me?"

He ignores her initial complaints. He is not HR, and doesn't care if she is unhappy with him being on board, instead he makes an idle note about the change over rate of area heads.

He gives her a pointed look from behind his shades, "you seem to believe this is a joke? You are responsible for this department, regardless of the incompetence of your previous head. Their insubordinance becomes yours. " He says lightly, once again he isn't using any tonation. "You have pointedly not given me information in direct relation with Nawayn Kisq. Tell me about his 'rogue' holoprogram. The one that aided in his acts of sabotage" he gives another heavily sarcastic 'polite' smile.

Sslith sighs. "Listen, sir." She uses the title without much reverence. "The whole situation happened way above my head, I was never supposed to do more than maintain the replicators. I can tell you all about those, and confirm that one was damaged on the last Admiral's test. That being said. I can tell you there was a bartender, who made me a good drink. He gave me chocolate crickets. They were tasty and did not make me ill. Then one day, he was gone. I can tell you that we have been having multiple hologram glitches and that I'm literally, right now, before you interrupted me, combing over the code, character by character. If you're concerned about our ship's holoprograms, so am I. Its not a risk to your safety, you know?" She shrugs again. "I would gladly accept the entire software being wiped and reinstalled at HQ. As for the rest, I wasn't friends with Wayn, I'm pretty sure I fucked his boyfriend, so..." she looks at him blankly. Sslith's butthole puckers as she realizes what she said, but luckily she can't sweat.

Head makes a few more notes, he suppresses a sigh. This was the second person he had spoken today and he was starting to believe that the chain of command on this ship was useless. Did no one know anything?

"I did not ask for a character reference for the criminal." He says as he taps his last note in. "I would suggest you wipe the systems with more skill." He says flatly. "But I'm yet to see any of that at present"

He reads over his notes again and angles his PADD towards his body, "you had relations with Nawayn Kisq's 'boyfriend'...I believe I've heard enough from you."

He turns to leave but before he goes he says, "what was Kisqs relationship to a Verelan T'Mrian?"

Sslith squints. "Honestly? I barely know Verelan." She pauses. "Fucked her girlfriend too."

Lyle makes a very quiet noise not unlike a deflating balloon.

His mouth is a tense line, "perhaps these things could have been avoided, had the crew members been more involved in their jobs than each other" he says with obvious distaste. "That is all. Dismissed."

He leaves.


	7. Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Head written by evilldarkside
> 
> Nando written by UniversalSatan
> 
> Sasha written by images_words
> 
> Alexei written by backgroud_vulcan
> 
> K'tsek written by SaritAadam
> 
> T'Vana written by Yel_Halansu

Head walks into the bar, interested to scope out Kisq's base of operations. He scans the room and notices a group of patrons.

He pulls out his PADD in anticipation.

Alexei notices someone enter the bar, and was about to greet them, when they saw the insignia. Oh fuck no.

Sasha looks up, noticing the same thing as Alexei, and curses internally. Normal Starfleet is bad enough. Section 31 can fuck right off.

K'tsek sees the man enters the lounge. He recognizes the uniform and insignia of section 31. He turns away, trying to make his tall body as small and discreet as he can.

T'Vana notices the new arrival, but is not particularly concerned. She keeps talking to K'tsek

Alexei really wants to yell at him to fuck off, but he knows he cant, so he just glares at him, which isn't too different from his normal expression.

Nando is still tasting his drink, not fully awake yet.

Head turns towards the bar, eyes disregarding the table with the Vulcan and Klingon. He holds his PADD and runs through the list of names there.

"Alexei Mikhaylov. I am Agent Richard Head. I have a few questions about the previous barman stationed here." He says brusqly.

Ugh. He already knows this guys a dick. He just raises an eyebrow in response.

Head continues, undeterred by the silence. It is not new to him.

"What can you tell me about Nawayn Kisq?" He asks the simple question. A thumb hooks into his vest and he looks at the synth from over his shades.

Nando thinks about it for a second and promptly chokes on his drink, turning away to hack it out and try to breathe again.

Sasha raises an eyebrow. "Nando? Are you quite alright?"

"What can I tell you? You know I not meet him?" he tries to make his accent as thick as he can, just to piss him off.

He’s crying. Oh god, he’s crying. He nods his head, trying to drink more of his drink to clear his throat.

Head ignores the synth in favour of the reaction the other man at the bar has given, clearly eavesdropping and therefore free to interrogate.

"You. Lieutenant Commander Amando Lona. What can you tell me about the acts of sabotage around the ship?" He says with an ease befitting his job.

Sasha suddenly seems to find their drink incredibly interesting. The last thing they want to do is get noticed by this Section 31... well, dickhead.

“My apologies, Mr. Head,” Nando coughs, his throat still a little hoarse. “I’d have to say they were, uh, pretty bad.”

Alexei watched the interaction, grabbing a glass and pretending to clean it.

He frowns, "'pretty bad?'" He parrots back. "You are aware that multiple codes were broken at the hands of one of your peers, violating the safety of this ship? As a high ranking officer, tell me what those infractions were" he continues.

“Um,” Nando says, scratching the back of his neck. He knows he saw the notification on his PADD, but he honestly can’t remember much of it. “Oh yeah! Well, for one, the saboteur swapped out my personal earbuds for tampered replicates that only played ABBA.”

Alexei has to turn away at that to keep himself from laughing.

With a cordial tone Head replies, "how pithy. It's a wonder you haven't steered the ship into a star"

"I do not care about your unfortunate music tastes. There was confidential information accessed and a number of explosions -ones of which threatening important members of this ship. I suggest you attempt to remember better."

"Aren't all members of the ship important?" Sasha says softly under their breath. Hopefully not loud enough to be heard.

Head doesn't even glance at Sasha. "I am not speaking to you." He says simply while he waits for Nando to respond

"How so, civilian?" He finally turns to Sasha, giving Nando more time to think.

"First of all, I have a name. It's Sasha. Please address me by it. And secondly, if you really care about a list of the infractions, you should probably ask security. However, I find it hard to believe you haven't already gotten that information elsewhere."

Pouting, Nando makes a wise decision for once and doesn’t mention the prod at his music taste. Luckily he’s not going through pon farr anymore, as he might’ve strangled the man. “One of the first events that occurred was an explosion in the science labs,” he offers. “It was only a few days into the voyage.”

Head rolls his eyes, "my people are security" he says dismissively to Sasha and turns back to Nando. "Tell me about the fall out from that initial explosion, spare no detail" his eyes fall on his PADD, ready to take notes.

Ah, damn, this is serious. "To my knowledge, there were no casualties involved, aside from a damaged lab and an injured officer." Nando vaguely remembers the evidence tape, finding his way to his lab that first time. "Listen, Mr. Head, I think you have a misinterpreted analysis of my position on this starship: my job here is to fly this ship and to add to Starfleet's shining reputation of cutting-edge science, not to attend informational meetings for a rank I have yet to earn." He finishes his drink. "I apologize if this does not satisfy your question."

Head nods, "you are correct. This doesn't satisfy me in the least" he makes a note anyway. "There were a number of attacks towards Sub Commander Verelan T'Mrian. Could you tell me why the ex-peer of yours might have directed his attacks at her?" He asks.

“Ex-peer?” Nando says dumbly, absently waving Alexei for another drink, signaling for a double. “Oh, uh... racism? She’s a good person, hasn’t done anything suspicious to my knowledge.”

Alexei raises an eyebrow. Verelan? Maybe he should check on her. Or maybe not, he doesn't know how well that would be received. but he cant imagine these Section 31 pricks skipped over her in their interrogating.

Head nods slowly, and makes another note.

"That is all" he says. Before he leaves he shoots Nando a level stare from behind his glasses, "drinking between shifts is indicative of poor discipline, especially for one who is 'yet to earn' their position"

He leaves in a flurry of black garments and toxic masculinity.


	8. Corridors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Vana written by Yel_Halansu
> 
> Spunk written by The_Norsiest

T'Vana walks back through the corridors, repressing the urge to frown at not being able to give that snooty admiral a piece of her mind.

Spunk moves through the corridors at a very precise pace. His face remains expressionless as he happens upon T’Vana. He offers a Ta’al. “Lady T’Vana I presume.”

T'Vana arches her eyebrow as she sees this Vulcan wearing the same uniform as the Terran before, but she offers a ta'al back. " _Dif-tor heh smusma"_

The man nods silently and minimally. “I am agent Spunk. I am conducting interviews for the admiral on board regarding recent security breaches. Would it suit you to speak on the subject at this time?”

"Certainly" T'Vana nods, eyeing the Vulcan suspiciously. The hilarity of his name is lost on the Vulcan.

Unlike his college Spunk believed in getting a civilian's perspective on the happenings among the ship. With no specific loyalty for the crew her statements and view point were unique from the rest of the crew.

He stood with hands behind his back and face impassive. “What do you know of the recent incidents of sabotage?” He begins with the basics.

"I know that they would not have taken place if Starfleet has not allowed a known criminal aboard" T'Vana replies dryly, arching her eyebrow.

“I would concur.” He tones in agreement. “What do you know of Mr. Kisq?”

"I know he is gone from the ship, therefore your sudden interest in our situation is untimely" T'Vana retorts. "Our very own Chief of Security resolved by themselves what Starfleet couldn't resolve in precisely two months, a week and three days"

Spunk has the desire to raise his brow but does not. He keeps his tone even. “Perhaps we have a misunderstanding” the man states “I am not here in the capacity to resolve the issues that have come as a result of the actions of Mr. Kisq. I am here to collect information to better prevent such situations in the future.” He is silent for a solid moment before “would you like to be of assistance in this capacity?”

T'Vana arches her eyebrow even more coldly. He wasn't even here to resolve the issues they were still having to deal with in the fallout? T'Vana represses the urge to roll her eyes. It would appear Starfleet incompetence really did go all the way to the top. "What information do you require? Certainly you have already read the pertinent logs and heard the reports of the officers most involved in the case" she asks. She does want to help, but repeating information is illogical.

Seeing the lady much more cooperative Spunk allows his shoulder to soften by a fraction of 2.4%. “Starfleet crews such as these, with many mixed species and the majority human, tend to band together even in situations where it would benefit them to report the failings of their fellow crew members. I merely seek your perspective as an unbiased individual.” He takes a breath from his own long winded words “after speaking with Sub Commander Verelan I have reason to believe she may have been targeted by Mr. Kisq. Would you have any reason to concur with this theory?”

T'Vana notices how he's trying to appeal to her logic to ingratiate himself to her, and perhaps she has been spending too much time with the Romulans as of late, but she does not like it. Still, her mind is made up about Wayn, and if this would protect Verelan...

"I am not entirely certain. Mr Kisq was a very persuasive individual. He was a Betazoid, extremely emotional" she adds "so if he was doing this for emotional motives, his reasoning is beyond my understanding. However, I do know that Mr Kisq's sister may currently be imprisoned by Orion pirates- Mr Kisq could have been blackmailed" she offers.

Spunk considers her words thoughtfully. “Extremely emotional” he repeats. “Yes, I am aware of the difficulties.” He assures her. “I will not ask you further to speculate on his motives. But the actions. You claim the Chief of security handles the situation single handedly?” He wishes to confirm. “Do you find this ship to be lacking in its security measures?”

"Obviously, as the attacks were not stopped" T'Vana replies dryly. "I believe the Security team has now received some new transfers, so hopefully they will be better-equipped to deal with such an incident in the future. But with exception of the Chief, the rest of the team proved to be either incompetent, easily influenced by Mr Kisq, or both. As I said, he was a persuasive individual... objectively speaking he was attractive too, and loose in his morals. Many of the _tfi'kien_ aboard let their logic be affected by this" T'Vana states.

The man allows the Vulcan version of a sigh; he breathes out slowly and evenly without sound. “You will undoubtedly find that to be true of most _tfi’kien_. May I ask who was most under his influence in your observations?”

T'Vana considers this question for a moment. Her first option is definitely Jaale, but she does not want to throw the Captain under the bus in front of his superiors- not when he has turned to her for help and support. Sindari is also an option, but she is not going to betray her beloved's trust in such a fashion. There is Lodzhal too, but T'Vana remembers how his jaw was set a bit too hard when she discussed this with him and feels a pang of sorrow in her side, where her heart is. And there was Taavi, of course, but he was not even aboard any more...

"It is difficult to assess. He was the bartender, he knew everyone aboard and was far more social than myself. I do not know the full extent of his personal and romantic entanglements" she says at last, not being necessarily dishonest.

Spunk sensors the short hesitation. Perhaps this woman herself was affected by the man’s so called ‘charm’. He does not mention this theory of course and simply gives her a polite and reserved nod. “Thank you for your assistance Lady T’Vana.” He offers a Ta’al. “ _Dif-tor heh smusma_ ”

"And thank you for your time, ..." T'Vana hesitates for a moment as she notices she does not know the man's rank, "Mr Spunk" she says at last. " _Dif-tor heh smusma_ " she says, and after a parting ta'al, she is gone.


	9. Med-bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spunk written by The_Norsiest
> 
> Inn written by backgroud_vulcan
> 
> Sindari written by JadeAbarai

The agent walks into med bay. Very critical eyes beneath the bowl cut bangs search the room.

Sindari looks up from her desk and smiles at the agent. "Medical emergency?" She says sweetly.

Agent Spunk looks to her and then at the other nurse. He approaches Inn. “What I have to say to Sindari s’Hei is classified.” He pauses “you are relived off duty” he tones.

Inn glances at sindari for confirmation, keeping his face straight.

Sindari nods and gives him a smile. "Enjoy the night Lt."

Inn dips his head, and gathers his needed items, weary of the random vulcan dressed in all black. "You too, nurse, I'll see you tomorrow!" he smiles at her, and shoots one last suspicious glance at the agent, then takes his leave.

Once the doors have fully closed Spunk turns back to the woman. “Agent Isha” he greets and raises a brow to her.

Sindari stands up from her desk and clenches her hands behind her back. "Agent..." she replies.

Spunk moves over to where she stands and examines some of the medical equipment by her desk. “I’ve been asked by Admiral Volkov to debrief you. I’m certain he will want to speak with you himself at a more opportune moment.” He reaches out and examines one of the more crude instruments. It almost looks like a weapon and perhaps could be in the right hands. He pulls his hand away. “I wish to discuss the events surrounding the sabotage of this ship.”

"Finally got my messages I see." She rolled her eyes and sat back down. "What part was confusing? The fact that we had a security breech or the fact that we have a lack of security?"

“You will have to ask the admiral personally” spunk says flatly. “Would you like to discuss the events now with me or were you one of the people I was led to believe fell under the betazoids so called charm?” He would not be quite so kind to a fellow agent as he had the Vulcan in the hall. This was just as much her failing as any of the crew in his not so humble opinion.

Sindari sighed, she knew she had it coming. "Oh, you know how it is. You see a Betazoid, one thing leads to another and they are all the sudden in your head." She was internally screaming but tried to keep a calm demeanor about her.

The man seems to pause in his movements at the idea. “You believe he read your mind?”

Sindari looked at him suspiciously. "He was a Betazoid, of course he was trying to read my mind. That is what they do." She motioned to the seat beside her. "He was practically announcing that I was his favorite spy."

The man eyes the seat for a moment but continues to stand. If he were human he might shake his head but instead he grinds his teeth methodically as he thinks. “Do you believe he took any secrets about your mission? About you as an agent?” The concern in his voice was less than than concealed but more than understated.

Rude, she wasn't going to attack him, not yet. "Of course not, he just got the faintest hint that not everything was as it seemed." She propped her feet up on the chair. "Honestly, you should find yourselves some competent Betazoids. Your agency could use all the help it can get."

“Maybe we should recruit Kisq” the agent says dryly. “He was evidently capable of escaping your suspicions. Please inform me, is that your personal failing or has the Tal Shiar been slipping?”

Sindari glared at the Vulcan. It wasn't her fault she couldn't an eye on 497 people at all times, she wasn't used to working alone ."Would you like to find out?" She stood up and moved from behind her desk slowly. "Please enlighten me on how one person with limited access to pretty much everything could have spotted him."

The man doesn’t falter in his stance but he does blink suddenly at her movements. It’s as close to fear as he’s willing to show. He holds his ground. His voice calm and pointed “i am certain you did the best you could under the circumstances, however...” He blinks again. “if you do not feel you are up to task of this assignment due to ‘limited access’ perhaps it would be best to ask Admiral Volkov for a replacement.” He suggests.

"You and I both know that is not happening." She said inching closer, she didn't want to think about leaving Verelan under the charge of someone else. Even if she, herself was incompetent. "Tell Volkov to fix this mess or I will personally see to it that the Federation never gets another wiff of Romulan technology."

The man pulls away slightly. Barely noticeable though possibly so. His brow furrows at the idea of him being a messenger. “Very well” his tone cold and even. “But I do not suppose you have any suggestions on how to ‘fix this mess’?” He asks, genuinely curious.

Sindari rolled her eyes. "Maybe sit everyone down and tell them the importance of file encryptions and how to run proper security sweeps." She said sarcastically. "You are bright. Figure it out."

The man does his version of a sigh but relaxes a bit as her words land. She seems less agitated at him personally now. “That will not make up for the information already stolen.” He turns away and contemplates for a moment. “I believe the most logical course of action would be to find the saboteur, collect information lost and if need be... eliminate him as a threat.” He says it all as if he is discussing the steps involved in writing a book and not the cold thought of offing someone. “Thank you agent Isha. I will make recommendations to the admiral.” He turns back to stare at Sindari.

She frowns at the thought of Wayn being eliminated by someone other then her, but she couldn't be everywhere. "Oh, and remind Volkov that he owes me about 10 bottles of Ale from that stunt Admiral Ramirez pulled." She added with a forced smile.

The agent gives a curt nod before exiting the room.


	10. Captains Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaale written by Chrysanthdreams https://chrysanthdreams.tumblr.com/
> 
> Volkov written by JadeAbarai
> 
> Sslith written by tuvokholdmyhandchallenge

In his office, Jaale heads to his desk and sits, motioning the admiral to sit before him.

“I understand you have been in touch with nurse Sindari, is that correct?”He doesn’t know if this is true, but he bluffs, hoping the Admiral will tell him outright if this is the case.

Volkov didn't betray anything as he sat down. "I am here because of Kisq. Seems like he gave you all the runaround." He stated.

“The situation with Kisq was regrettable. I very much admit fault for not following his actions more closely. As he was deemed by my superiors as fit to be aboard, I had reason to believe that he was not a threat. I was...mistaken,” he says dryly, determined not to let this stuffy, impertinent Admiral get a rise out of him.

Volkov leaned forward and stared at the Orion. "Do you have any idea the shit show you let happen?" He said frankly. "You were out of touch with command for weeks." He stopped there and clenched his jaw.

The Captain swallows. True, he hadn’t reported on...everything. But he’d had the best interest of his crew at heart. He doubted the Admiral would accept this as an answer.

“Admiral, there were difficulties, yes, but we did our best to contain them. While what was happening on the ship was indeed unfortunate, something else of much higher importance has been occupying my mind. The Supremacy. I trust you have read my report and minutes from my meeting with Admiral Ramirez. While I take this data breach seriously, I assure you, at this moment in time, there appear to be much higher things at stake for the Federation,”

Volkov steepled his fingers and smiled at Jaale. "Ramirez gave me the run down, yes." Deflection. The Captain was on edge. "Tell me Captain, how many Orions are captaining their own starship under the Federation?

A buzz comes from the comm. "Captain Jaale from engineering. Do we have guests right now?"

The Captain replies to Sslith, keeping eye contact with the Admiral the entire time, hoping the Gorn can somehow read his tone.

He leans back in his chair, incredibly tempted to put his boots on his desk to show Volkov how little he cared for his bigoted statement. He does not.

“I am the only one, Admiral. And I am also the only Starfleet Captain to have faced an unknown force of this magnitude, and lived to tell of it without any casualties. We are talking about something bigger than The Great Link, bigger than the Borg. This could change everything,”

Volkov smirked. "Exactly." He said firmly. "Now what would Orion do if their shining example were under attack?" He explained. "I can't imagine they would be pleased, can you?"

“Good thing I don’t plan on having my reputation besmirched any time soon,” he smiles, using the meditative thinking he learned from T’Vana to keep his tone and countenance calm. He isn’t even sweating.

“Unless you plan on an unprecedented personal attack, Admiral? I am sure the Federation would have something to say about that.”

The Admiral nodded." Personal reputations can be repaired and I wouldn't dare attack you, Captain. Not in your own office." He chuckled. "The point I want to drive home is fact that I have Starfleet on one side scrambling for information about The Supremacy," He stood up and made his way around the table and placed his hand on Jaales chair, turning the Captain to face him. "and on the other side I have Romulans about to pull out of there little exchange because a bartender couldn't control himself."

Jaale is in danger, pinned between his chair and the Admiral. Subconscious, his pheromones start to secrete through his skin.

“Admiral Volkov, I apologise for the uproar, I understand the stress you must be under...” he tries to relax, looking up into Volkov’s face. This man is being pressured on all sides. With this information, Jaale decides to do what he knows he can do well.

“My highest concern, second only to the Prime Directive, is to get an upper hand on The Supremacy and supply The Federation with everything it needs to in order to protect itself thoroughly. We are working around the clock. W....Kisq is a lowly criminal, at most, with no ties to larger organisations. He appears to have been using the stolen data for very personal means which will not have any impact on us, or you.” He thinks, quickly, about what to do next.

As he is pinned there, sweating and staring intensely into the face of the steely Admiral, his comms badge sounds.

“Yes, Lt. Commander?” He says, breaking the awkward silence.

Sslith's voice comes over the comm. "The... interrogator has gone, and I'm a little concerned about them. Can we meet soon? I'm available any time."

“Yes, Lt. Commander...soon....I will comm you at an appropriate time,” he says, still face to face with Volkov.

Volkov inhaled and smiled leading the Captain on, predictably Orion reaction. "And my highest concern is not starting another war with what is left of their army and the Tal-Shiar." He said harshly. "Or do you need a refresher on your history?"

Jaale’s pheromones circulate the room; he can see that the man is guarded, but hopes that his biological defenses will at least distract the Admiral enough so that releases him from his chair.

“My history is fine, thank you Admiral Volkov,” he says, with a pleasant smile. “There will be no war, on either side, Kisq is no threat to us or the Romulans. He is a petty thief chasing a personal errand, and he will probably die doing so. As for the Supremacy...we already out witted them once. I'm sure we can do it the next time they attempt to disturb universal peace.”

Volkov huffed. "I would love to know how you know what your saboteur had access too? I would also like to know where your Chief Engineer is?" He leaned against the desk and pulled out his PADD. "Once we are finished with that then you can tell me all about your little bout with the Supremacy."

Jaale froze.

“I...I knew Kisq well. Well enough to know that what he is doing has nothing to do with the Federation or the Tal Shiar.”

He cannot tell this Admiral that he nearly proposed to the man, and yet...he cannot bring himself to completely betray Wayn.

“He maybe a petty criminal, but I believe Kisq is trying to help a family member who has been imprisoned. That does not excuse the lack of security or the failings on my part, but you can rest easy today knowing that he will no longer be a thorn in your side. Chief Engineer Sahliek is tending to personal duties off ship, Lt. Commander Sslith is standing in for them temporarily. This arrangement is going well so far.” He hopes this bluff was believable.

Volkov raised his brow and stared down at the Captain. "Well I know that he had nothing to do with the blasted Tal-Shiar." He sighed, they had assured him everyone on this ship had be debriefed on the delicate political bomb they were sitting on, but it seemed like that hadn't happened. "I gave you an agent what happened to her?" He asked pointedly.

“What I mean is...he had no intention of disturbing the peace between the Free State and the Federation, it was pure unfortunate coincidence that Agent Verelan was caught in the crossfire. As a result, I have assigned more security to her, ensuring her safety. It is in my best interest to preserve the peace between us and the Free State, and we will not let any further harm come to her.”

Volkov burst into laughter. " _Agent_ Verelan." He said incredulously. "Captain, that is the scientist they sent." He turned off the PADD and crossed his arms. "I mean the doctor I gave you. Romulan, rude personality, has a giant tattoo stamped on her back." he rattled off.

“Ah, Sindari. Yes, Sindari has been a valuable asset to the ship, and assisting in keeping Verelan safe after the sabotage events.” He says.

He’s surprised. But not that much. In a sense, his suspicions had been somewhat confirmed...this was better news than he was expecting.

"Well, her reports made it seem like she was none to pleased." Volkov watched the Captain closely. "And if she isn't happy the Free State isn't happy." He explained. "Now on that note. I am putting this ship on stand by. The Vashti colony is in need of supplies and if Admiral Setal doesn't receive a nice report by his lovely scientist the Federation is not going to be able to get a micro-probe near that planet."

“Understood, Admiral. We can address that in length in the morning. May I show you to your quarters? Do you and your team require nourishment?” he asks, trying to keep Volkov as distracted as possible from pursuing his line of questioning about Wayn.

"Of course." He finally stepped out of the way and let Jaale up from his seat. "My team and I will be content for now. My ship will be nearby in case of anymore emergencies, thought I doubt it will be needed."


	11. Counselor’s Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alceste written by mary-louise4760 https://mary-louise4760.tumblr.com/
> 
> Volkov written by JadeAbarai

Admiral Volkov stepped into the counselors office, if what his men gathered from the security files was correct there was an unauthorized access to Sindari's file. There were some things he would rather check himself and this was one of them.

He pulled out his PADD and pressed the door chime.

Alceste's doors are locked. He immediately falls silent, the female officer across from him freezing. "Lieutenant," he begins in his calm tone, smiling, "you're dismissed. I apologize—I'll set up a private correspondence so we can reschedule," he assures her, and she nods before leaving the room, the doors staying open. He stands and folds his arms behind his back with a neutral expression, his eyes settling on the Admiral's Starfleet delta. "Sir.." he addresses him.

Volkov steps into the room giving it a quick once over before speaking. "Admiral." He corrects. "I have heard that there was unauthorized access to some sensitive information here." He tone was firm as he studied the counselor. "Which one?"

He nods at the correction, tilting his head down, but retaining eye contact. "On stardate 77059.4, one of my patient files was accessed without my knowledge. It wasn't altered in any way, just accessed," he reports.

His face creased in a deeper frown, he taps on his PADD once. "I am aware of that." He replies."I will not ask again, which one?" He had just finished dealing with the Captain's poor attempts to dodge the questions set before him. Now this one too. Seemed to be a pattern forming.

He hesitates for a short moment, his eyes widening slightly. He opens his mouth to counter, but only a few quiet stutters come out. He promptly shuts it again. "Sindari s'Hei's," he answers, his voice hushed and level.

Of course it was. The Admiral huffed and made another tap on his PADD, it really was looking like the Romulans were target of this. He could hear Admiral Setal's panicked threats over subspace already. "I want those files." He ordered, ignoring the other mans discomfort. "And any notes and logs, personal or otherwise."

His face pales and he tightens his grip on his own arm, his breath hitching. He catches it, holds it, and releases it in a, "Yes, Admiral."

"Smart man" He comments.

Volkov waits for the counselor to retrieve the notes all the while taking some of his own on his PADD. He was eager to get the debriefing from his men out of the way but that would come later.

He searches through his files and transfers the appropriate ones. "I review my notes routinely and check the access dates for discrepancies like this," he offers somewhat assuredly.

Volkov scans through the files as he listens, seems like their had been a rumor that Sindari was Tal-Shiar started by the other Romulan. Headquarters was clearly slacking as usual. "Has security upgraded the encryptions lately?" He asked.

He returns his PADD to his pocket and his arms to their position behind him. "I'm not aware, but our codes are changed on a regular basis and my notes are locked to my voiceprint. Have you spoken with security?" he asks, sober.

"Yes." He replies. "I need you to do one more thing before I leave." His expression darkened. "Delete all the files you have on Sindari up till today." He ordered, his tone didn't leave room for argument.

He pauses. "I-I- don't-" he mutters in faint opposition, leaving his mouth open for a second longer before closing it, consideration subtly reflected in his expression. "..Yes, Admiral," he finally agrees, retrieving his PADD again and slowly deleting them.

The Admiral waited for a few moments letting him finish the task before taking the PADD and making sure. A quick look told him that it had completed just as he had ordered. He smiled and returned the PADD to the counselor. "Good work." He said simple before turning a leaving out the door.

He nods and watches the man leave, the doors closing behind him.


End file.
